Microsoft Studios
right|200px Microsoft Studios, bis Juni 2011 noch unter Microsoft Game Studios bekannt, ist ein Publisherdienst und Entwicklerstudio der Microsoft Corporation. Gegründet wurde das Label etwa ein Jahr, im Juli 2002, nachdem Microsoft den Heimkonsolen-Markt mit der eigenen Spielekonsole, der Xbox, betrat. Bekannt wurde Microsoft Studios unter anderem durch namhafte Franchises wie Halo, Forza Motorsport, Mechwarrior sowie auch Fable. Geschichte Im Juli 2002 wurde, damals noch unter den Namen, Microsoft Game Studios für interne Produkte sowie auch Drittanbieter Software für die Microsoft-eigene Xbox Spielekonsole gegründet. Neben dem originalen Entwicklerteam gründete und kaufte Microsoft aber auch eine Vielzahl an Studios ein, wie unter anderem Bungie, Carbonated Games, Ensemble, FASA Interactive sowie am 06. April 2006 auch das Fable Entwicklerstudio Lionhead Studios. Microsoft Game Studios ernannte im April 2009, den Entwickler und ehemaligen Geschäftsführer von Lionhead Studios, Peter Molyneux zum Creative Director (Künstlerischen Leiter) der europäischen Abzweigung des Microsoft-eigenen StudiosLaut diesem Artikel auf 1up.com, diese Ernennung erfolgte vermutlich aufgrund des Erfolgs der Fable Serie. Am 7. März 2012 verabschiedete sich Molyneux allerdings von Lionhead sowie Microsoft und folgt Tim Rance, ehemaliger CTO von Lionhead, in das neu-gegründete Entwicklerstudio 22 Cans. Auf der E3 Konvention im Juni 2011 gab Microsoft bekannt Microsoft Game Studios in Microsoft Studios umzuändern. Hauseigene Studios ; 343 Industries : Bekannt für Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary und Halo 4 . ; Big Park : Bekannt für Joy Ride und Kinect Sports Season Two. ; Black Tusk Studios : Bekannt für Gears of War. ; Lionhead Studios : Bekannt für Black & White und die Fable-Saga. ; Rare : Bekannt für GoldenEye 007, Perfect Dark und Kinect Sports. ; Turn 10 Studios : Bekannt für sämtliche Forza Motorsport Spiele. ; Wingnut Interactive : 2006 in Kooperation mit Microsoft Game Studios und Peter Jackson gegründet. ; Xbox Live Productions : Bekannt für Fable II Pub Games und South Park Let's Go Tower Defense Play. ; Twisted Pixel Games : Bekannt für The Maw, Splosion Man und Comic Jumper. ; Mojang : Bekannt für Minecraft, Scrolls und Cobalt. Ehemalige Studios ; Bungie : Wurde am 03. Oktober 2007 ein unabhängiges StudioLaut diesem Beitrag auf dem online Spielemagazin gamona.de.. ; Carbonated Games : Wurde offiziell am 27. März 2008 aufgelöstLaut diesem Beitrag auf GiantBomb.com. und war für Spiele wie Hexic, UNO und Aegis Wings bekannt. ; Digital Anvil : Wurde offiziell am 31. Januar 2006 aufgelöstLaut dieser Unternehmensseite auf MobyGames.com.. ; Indie Built : Wurde im Oktober 2004 von dem Entwicklerstudio Take-Two aufgekauft und im April 2006 aufgelöstLaut diesem Beitrag auf dem online Spielemagazin IGN.com. ; Fasa Interactive (FASA Studio) : Wurde offiziell am 13. September 2007 geschlossenLaut dieser Unternehmensseite auf MobyGames.com.. ; Ensemble (Ensemble Studios) : Wurde offiziell am 29. Januar 2009 von Microsoft, nach der Fertigstellung von Halo Wars, geschlossenLaut diesem Beitrag auf dem online Magazin "The Escapist".. ; Hired Gund : Wurde nach der Fertigstellung von Halo 2 für den PC, von Microsoft, aufgelöst. ; ACES Game Studios : Wurde im Januar 2009 von Microsoft geschlossenLaut dieser Unternehmensseite auf MobyGames.com.. Logos MicrosoftStudiosLogo.png|Das offizielle Logo seit 2011. MicrosoftGameStudioLogo.jpg|Das offizielle Logo zwischen 2002 und 2011. MicrosoftGameStudioLogo.png|Ein alternatives Logo zwischen 2002 und 2011. Trivia * In der Quest Die Archäologin in Fable II steht in einer der Beschreibungen der alten Schriftrolle, zumindest in der englischen Fassungen, folgender Text „a drawing of a mouse riding a lion, using a whip to make it go faster.“, auf deutsch in etwa „eine Zeichnung einer Maus die einen Löwen reitet, eine Peitsche nutzend damit es schneller geht.“. Dies könnte auf Microsofts Neigung hinweisen, diese überstürzen nämlich ihre eigenen Spielentwickler gerne, ähnlich wie bei Lionhead Studios während der Produktion der Fable Spiele. Ähnliche Beiträge * Big Blue Box * Lionhead Studios * Feral Interactive Weiterführende Links * Die offizielle Webseite von Microsoft Studios * Der Microsoft Studios Artikel auf Wikipedia Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Entwickler und Publisher